winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 302
Valtor's Mark (Valtor's Plan in the Nickelodeon dub) is the second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aisha is not back from Andros, and this worries the Winx. On a happier note, Bloom and Stella are leaving to Solaria to help prepare Stella for her upcoming Princess Ball. King Radius happily greets Bloom and Stella, and Stella gives Bloom a private tour. They then meet Countess Cassandra, a noble. Stella also sees Chimera, in which they both argue. Countess Cassandra is curious why are they fighting already, and Bloom responds, it is a start of a loving-sister relationship. The next morning, Stella forces Bloom to wake up early and to help her prepare for her ball. Bloom is very helpful around Stella. Chimera tries many different ways to ruin Stella's day, but fails each time. Chimera goes up to her mother, crying and complaining, saying how much she hates Stella because Stella gets everything. Countess Cassandra seems a bit jealous at the way Stella is treated. Valtor then appears, looking for the light of Solaria, and makes a deal with Cassandra and Chimera. He would make them powerful if Cassandra showed him where the light of Solaria was. The Winx, Sky and Brandon arrives at Solaria. The Princess Ball has finally started. King Radius announces that Countess Cassandra will be his new wife. Stella is upset at the news. Chimera and Cassandra respectively casted a spell on Stella and King Radius. Stella becomes a hideous monster, and King Radius is put under Cassandra's control. Stella and the Winx are chased out of the castle, because Cassandra told King Radius that Stella was not his daughter. Stella and the Winx are then cornered by the guards. Major Events *Bloom and the others are introduced to Stella's father, King Radius. *Valtor continues his invasion of Andros. *Valtor sets his sights on Solaria. *Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera his mark. *King Radius announces his marriage to Countess Cassandra. *Chimera turns Stella into a monster. *Cassandra brainwashed King Radius. Debuts *Countess Cassandra *Mon-Stella Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Valtor *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Chimera *Mer-Monsters *Countess Cassandra *King Radius Trivia *Stella had a different voice in this episode only (although the voice actress was the same). *In the promo of this episode Veronica Taylor was the voice of Mon-Stella. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Valtor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Cassandra Morris as Chimera Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schattler as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore *Lara J. Miller as Chatta/Tune *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff *Unknown as Glim *Unknown as Zing *Hynden Walch as Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes "I'm talking about my princess ball, which is tommorrow. *Bloom, Flora, and Musa laughs* Oh, you were joking! *throws a pillow at Bloom* That was a joke?! *Bloom throws the pillow back in her face* Bloom, don't you ever do that again."' - Stella' "Bloom, get up! It's late!"' - Stella' "It's dawn, Stella."' - Bloom' "Exactly. There just 12 hours left before my party begins, and we have a lot of things to get done."' - Stella' "No, it's that Stella girl! I can't stand her! She's so pretty, and royal, and happy!"' - Chimera' complaining about Stella "Maybe they need a little beat down, sonic theme!"' - Musa' blasts at the guards "No hip-hop allowed in the"' - Guard 1' "Oh no, I'm so ugly I even scare my own friends."' - Mon-Stella' about her new form. "Since there's no hip hop in the palace, how 'bout rap! Ivy wrap that is!" - Flora, using a spell on the Solarian Guards. Videos RAI Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume